How to make a mastermind sick
by FantasticalFish
Summary: Walking through the park together is a peaceful thing, but then why is Koushiro taking off his pants? Kouimiou tirangle!


**How to make a mastermind sick.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in the show.

If you don't like love triangles you should probably leave now.

* * *

The park was quite except for the snow falling off of the tree branches when the sun hit them just right. Or for the winter birds chirping and singing the songs that would float off into to the wind. But other than those factors of nature all was silent. 

This continued on through out the day and the only humans seen where those who kept the silence of the park not wanting to break its serenity. They would walk slowly taking in the sounds made by nature. Others would walk quickly thinking that it was some sort of sin to be within such peaceful confines.

The day progressed like this until the sun was at the horizon, but not close enough to be called sun set. But close enough to be freezing and to drive all away. Back to there homes and burros where it would be warm and cozy.

"Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah ah"

Was heard on one snow covered path. It was a beautiful angelic voice that broke nature's silence.

"Wow, Mimi those singing lessons sure did pay off," a male voice directed towards the female who must of sung, as it too killed nature's quiet.

"Thank you Joe," says the female voice with a smile in it that reflects the one on her face. Taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air she continues with her song that she picked up from when she was living half way around the world, America.

"Joe you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me baby  
Shorty you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Kou you're my friend when I'm in need of a lad"

Picking up on the 'short' part of her song with what little English the second boy knows, he turns to the only woman in their group of three and asks. "I'm not that short am I?"

Her giggle is like a bell and her cheeks get redder, all ready red form the bitter cold. Squeezing the two mismatched gloved hands (one gray and the other a dark purple-pink) that she holds in her own green gloved hands; she turns to her red haired lover and compiles his question with a blank face and a answer.

"Yes, Koushiro your very small," she tries to get this out with the blank face of total seriousness before giving up at the 'small' to giggle like a chime again.

Looking perplexed, the tall blue haired young man, who holds the girls right hand in his, doesn't fully get the joke. Scrunching up his brows in thought he tries to make it out as he turns and looks over his pink haired lover to rest his eyes on his beloved red head. Blinking a few times he finally gets it and chuckles inside his head at the joke, knowing that it would not be wise to have the infuriated look turned on him also.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snaps the incensed boy who's glaring daggers at the girl.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke," the only girl speaks with true concern written in her voice and on her face.

"Its only a joke if every body laughs and I'm not laughing, now am I?" The boys face turns redder than the girls but not from joy, from anger. His voice has grown loud now and he has bunched his left hand into a fist (the right one is holding the girls left), undoubtedly making the knuckles white.

"I'm sorry Kou, I truly am," she turns away after this sentence passes her lips, unknowingly whirling her pink dyed haired over her shoulders and to her back.

"Well you know how I feel about short jokes!" Now the maddened boy is yelling and his voice is thrown from one tree to the other in an echo.

"So you know how I don't like people making fun of my pink hair, right?" Both boys nod; one in fury and the other neutral but she can only see one of them. That's the red haired boy in the purple button up jacket and tan pants. The one who has the purple earmuffs and dark purple-pink gloves. The one that suggested that they have a triangle instead of breaking some ones heart. The mad one to be simple.

"Well you and Tai and Yamato do it all of the time and don't seem to care about my feelings!" The female is shrieking at this point and her yells also echo through the crevasse of the wintered park.

"That's different!" He hollers back yanking his hand out of hers in annoyance, but she doesn't seem to mind as she balls up her now empty gloved hand.

"How?" She questions back loudly. "How is it different? Please tell me for I'm confused!" She continues also enraged.

"It just is!" Is the response of the red head as he took a few steps back in the direction that they've come from. For they where all going to the tall bluenette's house. The one that is the tallest out of the other two present. The one who is wearing a gray scarf and gray gloves. The one who is wearing a gray-blue zip up coat and light blue jeans and wears glasses to see.

"Yeah, Well its not to me," the irritated girl screams out to the boy behind her and Joe, taking the empty hand and pointing towards her self. Towards the green jacket that covers her chest with the hand that's wrapped up in a green glove identical to the other. The rest of her suit up consists of a lime green winter hat, a dark green skirt, and white and lime green socks that come past her knee.

Glasses sighs looking at his two glaring lovers with disappointment and sorrow. Hoping to have more from them then this childish squabble. Unfortunately for him it gets worse.

"I'm leaving!" Calls out the red head as he turns his back to his partners.

"Fine, but before you go I want my jacket and pants back!" Pink head squawks over to the back turner.

"You can have them!" The loner cries out all ready unbuttoning the button up and throwing it at the girl's feet. He then starts on the pants; right at his feet, though, he struggles to some how get the tan article clothing off with out pulling off his boots. The antic of jumping around happens for five to ten minutes before the boy succeeds to get them off. Throwing them he gets them to land slightly on top of his discarded jacket before he stomps away with one last frustrated 'good bye' over his shoulder.

The female also wails out an angered 'good bye' before she also leaves not taking the forgotten coat and jacket, slipping her gloved hand out of glasses'.

Looking both ways that his bed companion's left to he slowly walks forward to pick up the clothes that the red head shredded before going the path that the pink haired teen took. And to his apartment.

**_A week later_ **

At the red haired boy's place a sneeze is heard from the confines of the apartment kitchen before sniffs fallow, echoing off its empty yellow walls.

Several knocks are heard on the apartments brown door and the red head clad in only black pajama's jogs to answer all the while calling out a 'hang on.'

Unlocking all six of the locks on the door that his parents put in after the Myotismon incident he swings open the door to find the green clothed female that he yelled at a week before standing before him. Clutching to her chest is eight bags of different brands and colors of cough drops.

"Kou!" She bawls out as she drops the cough drops on the welcome mat and raps her arms around his neck while whispering 'sorry, so very sorry' over and over again in his ear. Heat rushes to his cheeks and he blushes with embarrassment while he pats the crying girls back.

"Its okay," he says accepting the apology full heartily as he looks up into the twinkling eyes of the tall bluenette who is still in door way with.

"It is?" She wonders why letting go and stepping back to wipe her tears on her green gloves.

"Yeah, it is" he replies to the un-ascertained question before leaning in and kissing her on her lip glossed lips. Leaning in she kisses back before an all out make out session starts going. Smiling the blue haired boy decides to stop them before it goes further.

"Mimi, your going to get sick if you keep your lips locked with Kou's," and immediately after he speaks the pink haired female jumps back and hits the red head on the arm playfully.

"Loser, are you tiring to get me sick?" she asks as she smiles at him.

Leaning forward the red head presses his forehead against hers. "Yeah, yeah, I am," is spoken softly so that only his two lovers can hear him and no curious passerby.

"Well, if that's all settled, you wont believe what happened with us today at lunch Kou," chuckling glasses as he steps fully inside before closing the door to the out side world as he re-encounters the action packed event that happened today.

* * *

Err, yeah… This is a one shot story for my other story 'Zone'. Go read that to find out what the action packed event was. One more thing…. Yay, love triangles. 


End file.
